Secret dance
by Mitsuko
Summary: Rukawa POV


Secret dance  
author: Mitsuko  
Genre: yaoi, challenge, Ru POV, songfic  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: This sort of songficcy has been written just today, in a crowded train on the way back home... my crazy muse reached me there! I just wanted to join the challenge... a Rukawa POV starting with "Pink is my favorite color" and endig with "Dance with me"... but people at the Babble said it was good, so I'm posting here too!!   
Warning: No editing (so must be a real mess^^)  
"Honestly OK" lyrics by Dido  
  
***************************  
Pink is my favorite color. Don't ask me why, I just feel it. I know I'm not exactly the pinkish type, but hey, so many people are not what they seem.  
Maybe it's because pink was my mother's favorite color...  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
But I'm so lonely  
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
I like watching girlbands perform, the way they sing and sway make me feel happy. Another strange thing about me, ne? In some way I can't explain they remember me basketball. I see the harmony through their moves, the perfect synchrony and the long hard practice they had to do to obtain such a perfection.  
  
My first love was a girl of one of those bands. I was a junior high, thrown in the middle of a new city, a new school, a new life... you know how you feel yourself, so lost and afraid. I met her on a day like this, a wonderful winter sunny day. I love the smell of those days, when the air outside the window is almost stinging and sunlight desperatley tries to warm earth, trees... and my heart.  
  
*****************************  
Yeah, a girl. Sakura. That's another reason to love pink so much, I suppose.  
That kind of girl who wants to live her life smiling, with no regrets, heart and mind opened, full of energy and passion.  
  
A girl like the do'hao.   
Strange, how lately that crazy redhead fills my thoughts up. Strange, the do'hao's name is Sakuragi... And strange... red... you add a spot of white and you get the pink...   
  
And, would you believe it? Sakura never talked to me, and I never talked to her. Our paths crossed often, because her house was near the playground where I used to have my Kaede vs Rukawa matches, and sometimes I saw her looking at me and giggling with her friends... but that's all. I wanted to introduce myself, I wanted so badly, her positive energy was like a light bulb attracting me... but I couldn't, and because of the silliest of the reasons: my father got a promotion and we had, suddenly, to move to Kanagawa district.  
  
On a different day,  
if I was safe in my own skin,  
then I wouldn't feel lost and  
so frightened  
  
The day I left school I felt a need to spend a bit of time on the roof's terrace, just to impress the landscape on my memory... How many places did I saw and left since my mother died? The sky was a triumph of pink and gold just before the sunset, and my eyes were lost in those gorgeous colors... when I heard her voice coming from the classroom under.  
  
"You mean the icy boy of the bbteam, Sakura?"  
"He's not icy, he's only shy and alone. Midori, don't you see the way he plays? He seems to follow a inner melody, and his moves are like a secret dance..."  
"And maybe you'd like to dance with him, ne?"  
They laughed happily, and I remeber I grasped the railing and felt a wild desire to run downstairs and scream out "Dance with me, Sakura!"...  
But of course I didn't make a single step.  
  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
And I'm so lonely  
I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
I don't want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
  
  
**************************  
It's time to go. The do'hao had challenged me to a one-to-one this afternoon. I can't help smiling, because he already did it and he's been a real mess. He couldn't dance to my rhythm, at that time.  
But now, now he had improved... ask the Sannoh's guys... So maybe now he can follow me. He's the Tensai, right? He can do it, if he wants.  
  
I don't want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
  
Maybe someday I'll ask him...  
"Dance with me, Sakuragi."  
  
END  
***********************  
here we are... feedback needed, please!^__^  



End file.
